1. Field of the Invention
A bottle with a screw-on child resistant double cap closure which only can be opened by the application to the cover of a supplemental force in addition to an unscrewing torque, making it virtually impossible for most children to remove the closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poisonous and dangerous materials used in the home are kept in bottles having child resistant closures that can be removed with ease by an adult having average manual skill, strength and dexterity, but not by a child. Every year many children suffer from contacting, inhaling or swallowing materials that are harmful to them. Particularly prone are younger children who are inquisitive and interested in motion, assembly and disassembly and whose interest outweighs any knowledge or judgment they have acquired.
A popular child resistant closure is one having a double cap, a particular an inner screw cap and an outer cover that can be temporarily mechanically coupled to the cap by the application of a manual auxiliary force and of torque, enabling the closure to be removed. Closures of such type are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,061,214, 2,359,639, 2,710,701, 2,864,510, 2,881,934, 2,980,274 and 3,027,035.
A serious problem with such double caps is an inability to determine when the closure is firmly reclosed to be safe against opening by a child. Another problem is the need to apply printing or coloration to the cover in addition to the printing or coloration which already may have been applied to the inner screw cap. Still a further problem is the vulnerability to abrasion and wear of the printing of the overcap.